¿Abuelos Uchiha?
by NenuxBiit
Summary: Poco antes de partir a su viaje Sasuke recuerda a sus padres, desea el poder verlos y mostrarles el hombre en el que se ha convertido pero sobretodo quiere presentarles a los dos pequeños que complementan su vida, sus hijos. Un extraño pergamino que al abrirlo lo transporta a otro lugar y al ver frente a él a sus Padres lo entiende, ha viajado en el tiempo...


Sasuke Uchiha uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo Shinobi se encontraba sentado en el puente de madera frente al lago dentro del distrito Uchiha, se encontraba al cuidado de sus dos hijos, Souta de tres años de edad y la pequeña Sarada que apenas contaba con unos cuantos meses.

Souta se encontraba sentado al lado de su padre y Sarada en las piernas de este y la sujetaba con su único brazo; la pequeña estiraba sus manitas queriendo atrapar una pequeña libélula que se encontraba en el lago, Sasuke se encontraba pensativo pues desde hace algunas semanas el deseo de volver a ver a sus Padres, de que ellos vieran en el gran hombre que era y sobretodo la familia que había formado, el Uchiha suspiro y vio a los dos pequeños junto a el, e instintivamente sonrió, después de tantos años después de tantas equivocaciones y malas decisiones al fin había hecho algo bien.

El pequeño pelirrosa tenia minutos viendo una pequeña bodega que se encontraba del otro lado del lago

Papi ¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras señalaba dicho lugar

Es un lugar que construimos tu Madre y yo para guardar algunas cosas-

¿Qué hay?- volvió a preguntar

Cosas que solían ser de tus abuelos- volvió a hablar mientras veía a su hijo el cual se levanto con cuidado y alzo sus manitas hacia su padre y dijo:

¡Buelos!, Sota quere ver buelos-

No es posible- Sasuke negó con la cabeza

Papi no quere buelos- entristeció el pequeño

No es eso, es que ellos están muy lejos-

Sota fuete, Sota ver buelos-

Se que eres fuerte pero, no es posible en este momento, luego ok-

Ben, luego ver buelos- el pequeño asintió y comenzó a correr por el puente hasta que llego a las piernas de su Madre, la cual acababa de llegar

Mami, Papi pometio ir ver buelos- la Haruno se sorprendió por lo dicho por el pequeño y vio a su marido el cual parecía estar algo decaído

Bueno si Papa lo prometió entonces así será-

Cosa buelos- señalo la bodega- Sota ver ahí

Supongo que esta bien- la pelirrosa tomo al pequeño en brazos y camino hacia al azabache el cual se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar sobre el lago; al llegar al otro lado del lago la pelirrosa bajo al pequeño Uchiha y abrió la bodega. La bodega era un pequeño cuarto en el cual la pelirrosa puso las cosas que se encontraron en la antigua casa de Sasuke.

La familia Uchiha entró y comenzó a revisar algunas de las cosas, eran fotografías, algo de ropa, algunos kunai, shuriken y otras armas pero, lo que llamó la atención del pequeño Uchiha era un baúl de color verde opaco con el emblema del clan en el, corrió hacia a él e intentó abrirlo pero no lo consiguió

Papi abrir- dijo el pelirrosa mientras veía a su padre, Sasuke entregó a Sarada a su Madre y ayudó al pequeño a abrir el baúl, al hacerlo vio que era el baúl que su padre solía resguardar en su oficina y que no permitía que nadie lo tocase.

Recordó la vez que le preguntó a su padre que había ahí

Oto-San que hay ahí- Sasuke preguntó a su padre mientras veía fijamente el baúl

Técnicas secretas pertenecientes al Clan, nadie que no sea el líder del Clan puede verlo- contestó Fugaku tan impasiblecomo solo el podía serlo

Sasuke comenzó a revisar el baúl topándose con varios pergaminos que ya revisaría después, al final del baúl se encontraba un pequeño pergamino el más pequeño de todos lo que llamó la atención del Uchiha fue que este estaba cerrado con un hilo con tonalidades azul y rojo, lo tomó y antes de que lo abriera apareció la Yamanaka

Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun, Souta-Chan, Sarada-Chan, frentesota-

¿Qué necesitas Ino? - preguntó Sakura mientras se giraba a su mejor amiga

Venía por ti, te necesitamos en el hospital-

Ya veo, bueno no lo se, estamos algo ocupados-

Es una emergencia Sakura- regaño la rubia

Ve- dijo Sasuke mientras hacia un clon para que sujetará a Sarada- Yo me encargo

Esta bien Cariño- asintió la pelirrosa- Souta se un buen niño y ayuda a papá-

Hai- asintió el pequeño mientras se despedía con la mano, la pelirrosa sonrió y junto a su compañera salió rumbo al hospital

El clon aún con Sarada en sus brazos se encaminó al pelirrosa y juntos se acercaron a Sasuke el cual terminó de abrir el pergamino el cual se encontraba en un idioma muy antiguo y su rinnegan era incapaz de leerlo, paso sus dedos por encima del pergamino y de la nada este comenzó a brillar, el azabache se levantó rápidamente y subió a Souta a sus hombros y tomó en su brazo a Sarada, comenzó a alejarse pero la luz se expandió y cubrió a los tres Uchiha por completo, Sasuke cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir un tirón, se desbalanceo un poco y tardo unos segundos en recuperar la compostura, al hacerlo recordó lo que paso comenzó a revisar la zona, al darse cuenta de que todo estaba normal salió del pequeño cuarto y se encaminó hacia el puente para esperar a su esposa, cuando llegó al puente dispuesto a sentarse sintió dos presencias que se le hacían algo familiares, comenzó a caminar hacia esas presencias y cada vez se sentía más nervioso y no sabía el porqué, entre más caminaba más cerca sentía a esas personas y el comenzó a darse cuenta de que eran pequeños detalles pero el ambiente estaba cambiado, había cosas que el no recordaba e incluso comenzó a sentir la presencia de más personas, Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se detuvo frente a él, levantó su vista y al hacerlo casi se va de espaldas, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Cómo era posible que ellos estuviesen allí frente a el

¿Quién eres y qué hacen en el territorio de mi Clan? - preguntó un hombre castaño mientras sacaba un kunai y adoptaba una pose de pelea, Sasuke no podía creerlo tal vez era un jutsu pero todo se sentía tan real tal vez se volvió completamente loco

Fugaku baja eso, no ves que tiene a dos pequeños con el- si en definitiva se volvió loco, la mujer acabada de llamar al hombre Fugaku, como su Padre

No importa Mikoto podría ser un espía- ahora el nombre de su Madre, como es posible, tal vez el pergamino había hecho algo

¿Quien eres? - preguntó dulcemente Mikoto mientras se acercaba a el, Sasuke se quedó en su lugar admirando a sus padres

No soy un espía, no haré nada malo, pero, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado- dijo calmado mientras veía fijamente a su Padre el cual solo soltó un "Hmp" y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa

No le prestes atención así es Siempre- sonrió- Necesitas ayuda con la pequeña

Claro- entregó a Sarada a su Madre y camino a su lado lentamente mientras veía a su padre pensando en que es lo que iba a decirle

No te preocupes el lo entendera- habló la pelinegra miéntras jugaba con Sarada, Mikoto detuvo su andar y vio fijamente a su hijo- El entenderá lo que sucedió y como fue que terminaste aquí Sasuke- el azabache se quedó petrificado cuando escucho a su Madre pronunciar su nombre

¿Como... -

Lo supe? - interrumpió- Una Madre siempre reconocerá a sus hijos- sonrió y volvió a caminar

Ya veo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y bien? - habló el patriarca de los Uchiha sentado frente al hombre el cual tenía al pelirrosa sentado en sus piernas mientras el niño disfrutaba de la galletas que le ofreció su esposa miéntras está cuidaba a la pequeña- ¿hablarás? o esperas que algo suceda Sasuke-

¿Sabés quién soy? - frunció el ceño

Tú chakra es idéntico al de mi hijo, además tu cara es igual a la de Mikoto, así que dime ¿Como llegaste aquí y quienes son esos niños?

Revisaba algunas cosas y encontré un pergamino, solo recuerdo que una luz nos envolvió y terminamos aquí, los niños son mis hijos-

Mis nietos- fangirelio Mikoto- Son hermosos Sasuke ¿Como se llaman? ¿Como es tu esposa? ¿Es buena Madre y mujer? ¿Alimenta bien a mis nietos? ¿Son consentidos? Los adoro- hablo rápidamente la matriarca Uchiha, a Sasuke y Fugaku se les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la frente al ver a la Uchiha tan emocionada

Bueno Sakura es una buena Madre, no los consiente, siempre está al pendiente de ellos- respondió con sequedad

¿Como se llaman? - insistió la pelinegra

Souta y Sarada-

Sota, buelos- habló el pequeño pelirrosa ganados un suspiro encantado de su abuela

Eres adorable pequeñin- acaricio su cabello

¿Tú esposa es fuerte?- pregunto Fugaku mientras veía al pequeño el cual le sonreía y lo saludaba con su manita, causándole ternura al Uchiha el cual le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo. El pequeño Souta bajo de las piernas de su Padre y se encaminó hacia su abuelo y al estar frente a él estiró sus manitas

Buelo- Fugaku encantado tomó al niño en sus brazos

Tal parece que el abuelo ya tiene un favorito- habló Mikoto divertida causando que su marido la viera molesto

Claro que no, además ¿Souta? El nombre de mi padre- vio a Sasuke el cual asintio

Bueno, Sakura es una mujer muy fuerte, cuando estuvo embarazada de Souta me siguió a mi misión durante todo el embarazo estuvo conmigo, cuando le pedía que regresará a la aldea me decía que no y que me acompañaría, al final así sucedió con los dos chicos hasta que bueno una antigua compañera la ayudó a dar a luz fuera de la alguna aldea

Es una mujer agerrida, digna de llevar el apellido Uchiha- asintió Fugaku conforme mientras veía a su nieto, al final su esposa tenía razón y él ya tenía un favorito aunque la pequeña no se quedaría atrás

Pasaron muchas cosas y mis hijos no lograron conocerlos-

¿Estamos muertos en tu tiempo? - preguntó con tristeza Mikoto

¿Que pasó? - preguntó Fugaku

El Clan Uchiha fue masacrado y sólo sobrevivimos Itachi y yo-

¿El clan entero fue destruido? Es imposible si somos el Clan más fuerte de la aldea ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Fugaku estaba furioso y aterrorizado tanto que abrazaba con fuerza a Souta

Planeabas un golpe de estado contra la aldea, los altos mandos se enteraron de eso y pidieron a alguien acabar con todos los Uchiha- Fugaku y Mikoto estaban sorprendidos tanto que eran incapaces de decir algo; Después de eso Sasuke continuó contándoles todo lo que paso con el Clan y con su vida, al finalizar su relato el pudo ver como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su madre y su Padre lo veía fijamente

Haz sufrido mucho- susurró con dolor Mikoto- Lamento no estar haber estado ahí para consolarte, apoyarte y ayudarte-

No importa, si, sufrí mucho es verdad pero también es verdad que encontré un buen amigo que me enseñó el camino correcto y una buena mujer que me ayudo a reconstruir mi Clan-

Es verdad- habló un poco más tranquila

Buelo- Souta tomo las mejillas de Fugaku con sus pequeñas manitas logrando que el Uchiha lo mirara- Sota quere buelo, Sota no quere ver buelo tiste, Sota quere ver buelo feli- el pequeño acariciaba las mejillas de su abuelo causando que este se sorprendiera al igual que Mikoto

Estoy bien pequeño- dijo acariciando su cabello causando que Souta le sonriera

Los Uchiha se sorprendieron cuando la puerta fue abierta y después de un "tadaima" alguien entrará, la persona se dirigió a na cocina y con una pequeña reverencia saludo a sus padres y al ver a los niños en los brazos de sus padres se sorprendió pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio al hombre sentado frente a su padre el cual le recordaba a alguien

Nii-San - después de eso supo exactamente quién era

Sasuke- susurró Itachi incrédulo

Es bueno verte Nii-San-

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y esos niños? -

Son mis nietos- gritó emocionada Mikoto- Son hermosos

Eh, ¿Hai?-

Son mis hijos, gracias a un extraño pergamino termine aqui-

Ya veo- Itachi se acerco a su Padre y con sus dedos índice y medio suavemente golpeó la frente del pelirrosa- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó mientras sonreia

Sota- el pequeño alzó sus manitas- ¿Tú nombe?- preguntó mientras lo veía

Itachi-

Ella es mi motou Saada-dijo mientras señalaba a la pequeña dormida entre los brazos de la pelinegra

Ya veo- sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello y aún con la mirada molesta de su Padre tomó al pequeño en brazos- ¿Eres fuerte?- preguntó mientras salía de la cocina, cuando cruzo la puerta volteo de reojo hacia su hermano y débilmente susurro un "Yo me encargo"

Cuando Itachi salió, Mikoto se puso de pie y con la excusa de ir a recostar a Sarada abandono la habitación, cuando los dos hombres se quedaron a solas un incomodo silencio se hizo presente. Los dos Uchiha sólo se miraban fijamente hasta que Fugaku habló

Me alegra que al final no seguiste el mismo camino de tu hermano-

Nunca entendí porque me dijiste eso, Itachi fue, es y será un Shinobi excepcional-

Estoy de acuerdo pero, es Itachi yo quería que tu fueras Sasuke-

Ya veo-

Además fue el quien extermino el Clan ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente y sólo obtuvo un temeroso asentimiento de su hijo- Desde que dijiste que los altos mandos enviaron a alguien para terminar con el Clan en cuestión de segundos la imagen de Itachi inundó mi mente-

¿Te molesta? -

No, siempre estaré orgulloso de él- hizo una pausa para tomar aire el cual soltó rapidamente- Al igual que de ti- Sasuke completamente sorprendido levantó su vista hacia su padre y sonrió como solo pocas veces había hecho

Arigatou Oto-San- Fugaku asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Bueno creo que es hora de volver a mi tiempo, fue un gusto volver a verles- tristemente Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano hacia su padre el cual también se levantó y estrecho su mano con la de su hijo. Después de un asentimiento Sasuke salió de la cocina buscando a su hermano, el azabache salió de la casa llegando al patio trasero donde vio a su hermano jugando con su hijo mientras su Madre los observaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Sasuke se encaminó hacia su hermano el cual al verlo sonrió

Lo haz hecho muy bien Sasuke- comentó mientras veía a su sobrino llevarle un par de flores a su madre

Arigatou Nii-San, sacrificarse tu felicidad por la mía, gracias a ti es que ahora tengo a mi familia-

Siempre estaré para ti aún así tu no lo desees-

Sasuke asintió y abrazó a su hermano realmente le dolía volver a verlo después de todo lo que pasó, lentamente se separó de su hermano y se encaminó hacia su madre e hijos los cuales lo recibieron con una sonrisa, Sasuke se inclinó frente a su madre la cuál con su mano libre acarició su rostro y besó su frente

Mi pequeño, lamento todo por lo que tendrás que pasar pero, me alegra que al final podrás ser feliz, quiero que me prometas que serás muy feliz junto a mis nietos y que serás un gran Padre para ellos- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Mikoto- Cuidate mucho, cuida a mis nietos y a tu mujer, siempre haz lo que consideres correcto, alimentarte bien, toma una ducha caliente cada noche, no consumas mucho alcohol, come mucho, cuidado con las regulaciones Shinobi, espero que hayas encontrado una buena mujer, espero que tengas muchos amigos y que sean muy buenos, cumple tus sueños pero sobretodo se muy pero muy feliz- las lágrimas no solo manchaban el rostro de la matriarca Uchiha sino también el rostro de su hijo, como la amorosa Madre que era seco lenta y cuidadosamente esas lágrimas, volvió a besar la frente de Sasuke y le abrazó con cuidado de no lastimar a Sarada- Pase lo que pase siempre recuerda que no importa que siempre me sentiré orgullosa de ti y siempre te amaré

Oka-San- susurró dolido Sasuke volviendola a abrazar. Seco sus lágrimas y se puso de pie junto a su Madre, tomó al pequeño pelirroja y lo subió a sus hombros y tomó a Sarada- Arigatou por ser una gran Madre

Sasuke comenzó a salir de la casa y se encaminó al lago, cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta que sus Padres y su hermano habían ido a despedirlos, camino hacia el lago y con un ligero asentimiento se despidió de ellos, camino rumbo a la bodega cuando una luz comenzó a rodearles y comenzaron a desaparecer, Sasuke siguió caminando y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba en su casa, salió de la bodega topandose con el rubio idiota que consideraba su mejor amigo y a su esposa los cuales lo recibieron con una sonrisa, lentamente camino hacia ellos y lentamente susurro

Estoy en casa-

(N/A): El Padre de Fugaku Uchiha no se llamaba Souta, no recuerdo haber oído el nombre de este o tal vez si lo escuche pero no lo recuerdo, pero como sea aquí así se llamara y por eso el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura llevara ese nombre


End file.
